Silver Surfer (The Super Hero Squad Show)
| ally = | fam = | shss = all | voice = Mikey Kelley | other = MAU }} :Silver Surfer is from the Non MAU series . Silver Surfer, and later the Dark Surfer, is a cosmically powered member of the . With his cosmic powers, he quickly became a valued member of the squad. However after leaving the squad to protect , it was decided that Silver Surfer was to take the . He bid farewell to his friends and set off once again as ' . After demanding that Galactus promise to not consume any planets with any life on it. Silver Surfer was once again needed by the when Galactus is seen nearby their homeworld. and were sent to locate him and bring him to Galactus to convince him to move elsewhere. The decision led to the eventual corruption of Surfer. With the Infinity Sword, Silver Surfer became more arrogant and powerful, even able to match who had finally obtained all six stones for the . When Silver Surfer asked that the rest of the squadies retreat while he held off Thanos, the squadies were quick to follow his advice. Before restarting their fight, Silver Surfer asked to shake hands with Thanos as a good gesture. As they are about to release their handshake, Silver Surfer quickly snatched the gauntlet. Thanos was outraged and demanded for the gauntlet to be returned. Silver Surfer mocked him for his stupidity. Now powerless, Thanos fell easily to Silver Surfer. When the squadies returned to fight, Silver Surfer looked at them and revealed the full extent of his evil. The squadies gathered but were quickly frozen in time and unable to move. Silver Surfer then transformed into the Dark Surfer and demonstrated his new power to the squadies by destroying the section of the universe where Galatus was. He then sent the squadies into the farthest corners of space, time, and reality. When his deeds become known to Earth, and were forced to confront the possibility of having to battle the Dark Surfer without the squadies. He was eventually stopped and became the Silver Surfer once again. Powers His most noticeable features are that he is completely silver as well as his trademark board which he rides on. Silver Surfer's cosmic power is simply a silver beam that he shoots from either himself or from his board. When he turned into the Dark Surfer he was able to control all 6 stones of the Infinity Gauntlet. Background Silver Surfer is voiced by Mikey Kelley. The producers played on the stereotypes of being a "surfer" by giving him a laid back attitude and a philosophical perspective. While Silver Surfer started off as a villain, and become one several times again, the Dark Surfer was created for the series. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Norrin Radd (Earth-91119) at Marvel Database *Norrin Radd (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Heroes (The Super Hero Squad Show) Category:Villains (The Super Hero Squad Show)